


We Both Bleed Red

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [28]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Mentions of (and poorly written) self-harm, on both ends. Please, don't read if you're uncomfortable with the subject.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 5





	We Both Bleed Red

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of (and poorly written) self-harm, on both ends. Please, don't read if you're uncomfortable with the subject.

“Hey, babe. Ya ready to go?” Prompto called, walking into the hotel room. When you didn’t respond, the blond’s smile fell, being replaced with a frown as he walked around the room. He checked the bed, the balcony, even the small kitchen, but couldn’t find you.

A feeling of unease filled Prompto the longer he went without finding you -- and it only increased when he remembered how you had been acting the past few days. His body was sent into motion, rushing towards the bathroom and ripping the door open. The wooden thunk of the door hitting the wall accented the sight his eyes were met with.

You were leaning against the tub, red pooling around you. He crouched next to you, the pallor of your skin making his throat tighten. He carefully lifted your arms, flinching when he saw the slashes in your skin. Tears splattered on your skin as he wrapped the wounds with the piece of fabric around his bicep. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, knowing you probably wouldn’t hear him anyway.

***

“Noct,” Prompto muttered, his blue eyes stuck to the red covering his hands. Noct turned, and almost immediately he was at the gunner’s side.

“What happened?! Where’s (Y/n)?!” the prince questioned frantically.

“She-she’s fine, for now,” Prompto began, curling his hands into fists. “I found her-- She--” the blond shook his head, looking into his best friend's eyes. “I-I don’t feel comfortable with her coming with us, not right now. I think we’re gonna stay here for a few more days, at least until she recovers a bit.” Prompto bit his lip, eyes going back to his hands. “She lost a lot of blood, Noct.”

Prompto heard the prince take in a sharp breath, and Noct’s hand on the blond’s shoulder tightened.

“I-I know it’ll be hard on the three of you, but--”

“It doesn’t matter,” Noct said quickly. “I don’t want to see my baby sister hurt, so watch over her for me? Please?”

“Of course.”

***

You woke with arms wrapped around you and lips against your neck. Your lips curled in a smile, turning over slowly to gaze at Prompto’s freckled features. A hand reached up to touch his cheek, but you froze when you saw the piece of fabric around your wrist. It was the only thing you could see, the slightly stained fabric.

“How are you feeling?” Prompto asked, taking your wrist in his fingers and pressing cloud-light kisses to your palm. Tears welled in your eyes from the gentleness the man exuded, the love that shone in his sapphire blue hues.

“I’m sorry,” you choked out, curling against him. “I’m sorry, I’m sor--”

“Hey,” he hushed you, caressing your cheek. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, (N/n).”

“But I--”

“It’s alright,” Prompto cooed, stroking your hair. “It’s okay, (N/n). You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

***

You spent the rest of the day snuggled against Prompto, falling in and out of sleep. The next time you were awake for any significant amount of time was around the time the sun set.

You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You watched Prompto in the kitchen, absently wondering when he learned to cook.

“How’d you sleep?” Prompto asked, carrying two plates of food to the bed. He handed you one before settling next to you.

“Okay,” you muttered, already digging into the food. Silence blanketed the both of you until you had both finished eating.

“Do you … want to talk about it?” Prompto grasped your hand lightly, tracing circles on your skin. You gave a nearly imperceptible shake of your head, and the blond sighed before wrapping you in his arms again. “That’s okay. I won’t force you to talk about it. But know that I’ll always be here to listen, ‘kay?”

***

You lay there, completely awake. Prompto had snuggled up to you in his sleep, his arms around you once again. You couldn’t make your mind stop working.

A sudden chill had you looking down, seeing one of Prompto’s bracelets had touched your bare stomach. Curiosity getting the better of you, you lifted his wrist gently, careful not to wake to man, and moved the bracelets aside.

Your brow furrowed in confusion at what you saw. A barcode was printed against the blond’s skin, stark against the pale skin of his wrist. Movement behind you made you look over your shoulder, (e/c) eyes meeting fear-filled blue.

“Prompto?” you asked when the blond detangled himself, going to stand against the wall. All the while, his eyes never left you, and the fear never disappeared from them.

“You-you saw it, right?” he stumbled, and you could see the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Saw what? Prompto, you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?” you asked, standing from the bed. As you went to stand before the man, he shrunk back, curling in on himself slightly.

“The codeprint,” he muttered. “You saw it.” It wasn’t a question this time.

“What does it matter if I saw it, Prompto?” You were scared now.  _ Was it something I hadn’t been supposed to see? _

“You saw it,” he sobbed, his tears finally falling. He held his wrist to his chest, covering the codeprint with his left hand. “You have to know what it means, right? It means I’m one of  _ them _ ; the Magitek. Or, I was supposed to be one of them.” You tried to reach for him, but Prompto moved away, walking to stand in the small living area. “I’ve tried getting rid of it -- I really tried. But no matter what I did, this fucking  _ brand _ wouldn’t disappear.”

“Prompto--”

“Now that you know, I doubt you’d want to stay with me,” he looked you in the eyes, a sardonic smile on his lips. You inhaled sharply; seeing him this broken hurt you, more than anything. “I mean, I  _ am _ from the enemy.”

“Prompto, stop it!” you cried. His blue eyes widened as he watched you approach him. His tears stopped momentarily before they began again when you gripped his wrist. “Have you--”

“It was the last thing I tried,” he sobbed. You turned your (e/c) eyes to him, your hands coming to cradle his face. “I thought that, if I were to cut it off, then--”

“Please, stop,” you whispered. Your lip trembled as you looked at the man before you. “Stop, Prompto. Please.” You wrapped your arms around him tightly, feeling the way he froze at your touch. Your tears stained his shirt as you cried against him. Your shoulders shook violently when you didn’t feel him return the embrace, and you clung tighter.

“Why’re you--”

“You’re  _ human _ , Prompto,” you mumbled. “And you’re my Prompto.”

“(Y/n)--”

“No! You’re human!” you yelled, pulling away and looking him in the eyes. The hardness in your eyes melted away at the sight of his dewy eyes. “You’re human, Prompto. You’re human, like me. Because we both bleed red.”


End file.
